Technical Field
The present invention relates to a reading apparatus configured to read an image and to a non-transitory storage medium storing a plurality of instructions executable by a processor of the reading apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
There have been known techniques of facial recognition and character recognition (such as optical character recognition or OCR) for a scanned image.